Invariably with any electrical circuit is associated the danger of electric shock when working on the electrical circuit for maintenance service. This is especially the case when the electrical circuit contains high voltage capacitors such as used in industry or research that can inadvertently retain sufficient electrical charge that can be harmful or even lethal. Various safety devices and procedures have been developed to reduce or eliminate electric shock.
In the past few years, there has been considerable improvement in the area of pulsed power research, which involves storing, shaping, performance of high energy density capacitors used in pulsed power applications. Pulsed power applications pertain to numerous areas including at least laser drivers, high power microwave generators, particle accelerators, nuclear fusion, electromagnetic mass drivers, medical equipment, and industrial manufacturing technology. High pulsed power systems with capacitors capable of energy in the 10 kV and 150,000 A range have also found military applications, including in current military vehicles and future combat systems. The requirements for components in pulsed power applications in military applications are more taxing that that of other market segments due to the systems being mobile rather than fixed emplacements, the systems operating in hostile environments rather than controlled climate laboratories, the systems requiring more periodic maintenance service, which needs to be quick and efficient without affecting safety, and the systems having other criteria requirements such as size and weight constraints, as well as performance criteria.
Whether provided in a controlled environment as fixed emplacements or in a hostile environment as a mobile system, there is often the need for maintenance service of a pulsed power system and the need to short-circuit the electrical circuit during such service to make this maintenance safe for the operator. Current devices and methods of providing a short-circuit to the pulsed power system often require laborious efforts that are time consuming, require additional tools and are inefficient. Thus, there is a need for short-circuiting pulsed power systems in a safe, efficient, effective and timely manner. In mobile military applications, the need for short-circuiting pulsed power systems also must be able to survive the tactical environment, including for instance, shock, vibration, rain, dust, water immersion, and humidity, be able to meet size, weight, and visual indication criteria, and also be able to meet performance requirements. There is also the need for a shorting plug that can fit current pulsed power systems.